ROBLOX 2008 Simulator 2
ROBLOX 2008 Simulator 2 ROBLOX 2008 Simulator 2 was released in 2016, containing a huge map with places to explore, and rare hats that could be spawned by administrators! It wasn't played as much as its predecessor, MyROBLOX, and soon Wrathoxic quit development on it, leaving it as it is. It is still playable today, though it is quite outdated. Hats # Antennae Hat : DESC : ALIEN INVASION! 2. Traffic Cone Hat DESC : Traffic's in the way, and Mr.Macky goes mkay 3. Astronaut Helmet DESC : TO SPACE, AND BEYOND 4. Arrow Hat DESC : What a boring hat :/ 5. Sapling Hat DESC : Another boring hat :/ 6. Riddling Skull Hat DESC : SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS, SHIVERING DOWN YOUR SPINE. [ Spawns once each 1 hour ] 7. Ninja Mask Of Shadows DESC : Hiding in the shadows, awaiting for its prey... 8. Heat Vision Goggles DESC : Don't look into the sun. 9. Eerie Pumpkin Hat DESC : You stole shedletsky's halloween costume! BLAME YOU [ Spawns only once a server ] 10. BC Hard Hat DESC : TIME TO BUILD! 11. Game Input Device Hat DESC : You've found the Game Input Device! Now to find where to "input" the "device" 12. Clockworks Hat(s) DESC : Spawns only once a server. Wrathoxic must be in the server, or else it won't spawn Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, 13. Red Teapot Hat DESC : DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 14. Green Gift of the Green Forest Hat DESC : Get this in the 2015 Halloween Event on ROBLOX 2008 Simulator 2! 15. Sparkle Time Fedora DESC : Sparkle time there, sparkle time here, sparkle time everywhere! only spawn if Wrathoxic is in the server 16. Dusekkar DESC : Get this for competing in the Halloween Events in 2015! Hack Event Characters # Warloffen Successor to G3rtidadon, Warloffen was introduced as a clockworks looking character who could control time with ease, often referred to as the end of time. He wasn't heard of again, and gave out a hat. often referred to as the end of time. He was used in 1 event, and ever since never came back. often referred to as the end of time. He wasn't heard of again afterwards. 2. Puzzlezz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0e-7vpJyf8 Successor to Warloffen, Puzzlezz was introduced as yet another teapot clockworks looking character, who was intended to give you puzzles, but Wrath confirmed he didn't because it wasn't his style. Facts : * Wrath said he gave up development because it didn't get as much popularity as the original, and it would take too long for him to recolor the whole map for events. He said that he will still keep it open, but updates wont come anytime soon. * This was the first game in the series to recieve a badge that gave you a hack event hat earned exclusively. * Parts of the map were taken from Egg Hunt 2013, as you've probably seen with the big tree, probably an inspiration. * The game has 16 hats in total (if you count the unobtainables)